


Fighting The Reflection

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Look at it simply—there is only one enemy. At least that doesn't seem to matter very much to him, you weak boy.





	Fighting The Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"I can't understand_
> 
> _What makes a man_
> 
> _Hate another man_
> 
> _Help me understand"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "People Are People"_

* * *

Man is only ever at war

with **h.i.m.s.e.l.f**

No matter how you see it,

you know it to be

TRUE

Forget the

"injustices of the world"

**Y O U**

are the cause of all your problems, weak boy

* * *

So you aren't a boy any more

_bigdeal_

Take a look at the w-o-r-l-d

Nature isn't the enemy

If Nature is the enemy,

then it is Man's

_**fault** _

for making, influencing

Nature in that way

As for your horrid nature,

get a

L_I_F_E

You always bowed down to your

"circumstances" &

you know you won't ever stand up to them

* * *

Society—such an evil

But guess what?

That's **Man's** fault, too

First there was Man

& then…

came society

Man created society

Man _c~o~r~r~u~p~t~e~d_ society

&& society has since then corrupted

Man's later generations

What else explains the servants of the **Dark Lord?**

* * *

Man also doesn't fight

_M A N_

Physically, maybe

Emotionally…

s~o~m~e~t~i~m~e~s

But the reality is that

there's a reason

Man cannot fight Man

(& you know this, weak boy, as your determination fades as those sharp but kind eyes chance upon yours &&

**F!I!N!A!L!L!Y**

someone can see through you, though you kick yourself,

wondering,

"Why **him**?")

& that reason's

**so** goddamn **fucking** S-C-A-R-Y

because…

* * *

There is only

Man

(vs.)

**S** e **L F**

(& it's why you screamed on the inside as your father _burned_ that **M** ark into your arm)

Because Man sees

himself

in everything else

(Nature, society, your fellow man)

& it's why he can & can't hate all that's around him

because he would hate himself

& it's why you

(you mindless, feeble **babychick** )

abhor the eyes you have found

because they look at you with

concern

and that hand reaches out for you to grab hold

and that face only shows

_e-m-p-a-t-h-y_

when you know it should show

**f_e_a_r**

But it's much too late now

You never stood up to your

"destiny"

so why should you start now?

Be the evil that has

**M** arked you

Be the devil that has (& will)

take(n) countless lives

Be what you hate

**M O S T**

(&& you catch those eyes & seize that hand & hurt the heart that feels for you all in an effort to _control_ some part of your life, go ahead & **hate** )

y_O-u_R-s_E-l_F

**Author's Note:**

> Naaaice. B) Philosophical. Kinda. XD This was inspired a bit by something one of my teachers said and an exercise in writing I did years ago… And I managed to make it dark & slashy! Take that! *lol*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: …hmm. Pretty writing, but I think sometimes my 2010 fics (or at least the FVs) didn't always paint a clear enough picture of both halves of the pairing, when there was one. This was more Theo-centric, a Nott who, like Draco, had to follow in his father's footsteps (though my later Theo fics avoid such an idea, and I quite like them). :]


End file.
